


Close Times

by readwriteandavengers



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Awkward Friction, Dirk is a little oblivious sometimes, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, hiding in a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: Dirk and Todd hide out in a broom closet to avoid those pesky bad guys, but it is a very small broom closet...





	Close Times

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing for this lovely fandom so I hope you all enjoy! Catch me [on tumblr](https://mrpalmersnart.tumblr.com)!

Dirk’s hands fly around frantically as he tries to keep his balance. It’s not easy when he has Todd’s fingers on his shoulders, gripping hard and pushing him away from the hallway they were about to go down. The reason they’re headed in the other direction? Well, there was a shuffling down at the end of the hall, which it’s probably a good time to mention they’re not supposed to be there.

So Todd did the only thing he could think of. Turned them around and is now promptly shoving both himself and Dirk in the broom closet.

“Todd!” Dirk tries to argue, but for Todd’s stature he sure has a lot of power. He pushes Dirk hard enough that he goes flying into the opposite wall (although it’s not very far from the door). The reverberation knocks some of the cleaning supplies down around Dirk’s head, causing him to yelp and jump back. Again, he crashes into something, but this time what he crashes into his slightly more pliable than the cinderblock wall.

“Dirk,” Todd grits out, his arm reaching around to plant one hand on Dirk’s mouth firmly. “You need to be quiet.”

Dirk should probably listen, and he does quiet his voice, but he needs to talk. He starts to ramble but his words only come out warm and muffled against Todd’s palm.

“Dirk,” Todd bites out, low and commanding. “Quiet.”

This time Dirk swallows and obediently nods. He’s tense, that’s for sure, but Todd is not removing his hand and he doubts there’s a lot of space to grow comfortable. He focuses on looking around instead, maybe for an exit in case things do turn south fast. But he can’t help the distraction of Todd’s heartbeat against his back.

He finds him focusing on that instead, the sound of Todd’s heart, the way Todd feels pressed against his back with one arm around Dirk’s center and the other covering his mouth. Surely they’ve been in far more innocent situations-

Dirk’s attention is alerted when he hears a click towards the doorway. His gaze snaps towards the sound, unconsciously retreating even further into Todd’s grasp. He watches with wide eyes and a baited breath, sure that Todd’s in the same situation, as they watch shadows pass the small window at the top of the door.

They wait, frozen, until they hear the footsteps retreating on down the hall.

When Dirk’s nearly positive he’s not going to get spotted he leans forward towards the small window and looks at the retreating forms. Todd’s hand had fallen from his mouth, and now Dirk realizes that both of Todd’s hands have found purchase on Dirk’s waist instead. It’s just an observation, one that’s really at the back of his mind… or so he tells himself.

He shakes his head in hopes of trying to focus and tries to wiggle forward further. Except with their limited space he only ends up pressing his bum back into Todd, all while writhing to get a better look. Dirk thinks for a second that he should probably feel awkward about this, or maybe apologize for the close proximity, when he sees the shadowy figures finally disappear down the hall.

Dirk gasps excitedly, doing a small jump in triumph. They successfully dodged… whoever those people may have been!

Dirk looks over his shoulder, wanting to share the small victory with Todd, but finds the other letting out a small groan instead. Dirk’s brows knit together in confusion, watching as Todd lets his head fall back against the cinder wall as if in defeat.

“Todd,” Dirk says quietly, “are you alright?”

Todd doesn’t answer, so Dirk shifts in hopes of getting a better angle to view his friend… but the friction only elicits another small groan from Todd, one that he tries to bite back and - oh. Oh. Dirk gets it now. And he’s glad he’s not completely naive to not notice the hard-on Todd’s sporting.

Dirk straightens up, finally turning to face Todd instead. His eyes are wide as he looks at Todd with pure amazement on his face. He did… Dirk was able to give Todd a… Dirk feels his face get hot immediately, eyes falling down to the front of Todd’s worn jeans for a second before he rips his gaze back to Todd’s face.

He’s not sure what he expected, but he gets a very embarrassed Todd. Todd, who can barely look at him now.

“Todd, perhaps we should-”

Todd lets out a resigned sigh, shaking his head. “Are the guys gone, Dirk?”

Dirk purses his lips together, giving a small nod.

“Good,” Todd exhales agitatedly, sidestepping Dirk and gripping onto the doorknob. He opens it slowly, peeking his head out to look up and down the hall. Dirk watches as Todd confirms the coast is clear and steps out into the hall. He barely spares Dirk another glimpse before motioning towards the hall with his head. “Let’s go.”

Dirk wants to scold the man for his stubbornness but he complies, stepping out into the hall timidly before he follows after Todd. One thing is for certain. They’ll be talking about this later, whether Todd likes it or not. And Dirk has a slight inclination that Todd will indeed like their conversation, given the time they had in the broom closet.


End file.
